1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to apparatus for transporting a residential waste container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The days where individuals simply “put out the trash” for collection by a service are quickly fading away. With the advent of mechanized waste and single stream recycling collection, many municipalities have required homeowners to maintain standardized waste containers that are designed for pickup with collection vehicles. In order to minimize the expense associate with maintaining waste containers and replacing broken waste containers, standardized waste containers are often chosen to be very big and sturdy. As a result, such waste containers are often large and heavy. In many instances, this is not a problem, in some it is.
Moving waste containers to the end of one's driveway is simple where the driveway is short and paved and the waste containers include wheels. One merely needs to roll the container a short distance to the curb and it is ready for pickup. However, not everyone lives so close to the curb. For example, many suburban residences are set back some distance from the road. Further, not everyone has a paved driveway. Accordingly, moving a large and heavy waste container to the end of the driveway may not be a simple task.
A homeowner may have a truck or a car that can pull a small trailer. In such instances, these tools may facilitate hauling of a waste container to the end of one's driveway. Again, however, not everyone has a truck or a trailer. Accordingly, hauling such a waste container to the end of the driveway may be a laborious task. This may be particularly onerous due to poor weather conditions, or when an individual is in a hurry or has health issues which impair their ability to drag a heavy wheeled container.
Thus, what are needed are methods and apparatus to assist homeowners with moving waste containers. Preferably, the methods and apparatus are simple to use and inexpensive to obtain.